Some roads lead nowhere
by KissedByAWolf
Summary: Despite how much we might love someone, some roads will always lead nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

Some roads lead nowhere.

~ Part One ~

▬ The world is full of magic, all you have to do is believe in it. So make a wish,  
Do you have it? Good. Now believe in it with all your heart. ▬

\- Lydia -

Thank you Reno and Goodnight! ||Blowing a kiss into the crowd that had gathered at , I couldn't help the size of my grin; hooking the Mic back onto the stand, I turned and jogged off the stage, hurrying back to my dressing room. It was hard to believe that I was on tour on my own. It was the first time that my parents had allowed me to go alone. Only with the help of Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke though. They had teamed up with me and convinced both my Mom and Dad that I was ready to do this alone. My Dad was hesitant at first and I guess I couldn't really blame him, #Jamie was off following in his footsteps. He'd just been recruited to play for the Bobcats in Charlotte. I saw the way my Dad's face lit up the moment #Jamie gave him the news. Not that we didn't expect it. Especially when you considered just who our father was.

Coming from a family that excelled in everything they put their minds too was intimidating at times. There was a lot of pressure as well to live up to the legacy that came with the name "Scott" I just wanted the chance to make my parents as proud as my brother had. Of course it helped that my Mom and and Aunt ran their own Record label in Tree Hill. Sometimes I wondered though if that was the only reason I was even on this tour. I loved singing to sold out arenas .. Big, small it didn't matter. All I cared about was being on stage and singing my own songs. But I didn't want it only because my Mom was /the/ Haley James Scott.

Pushing the thoughts aside, today wasn't the time to be sad. I was on tour on my own (even if that meant I was stuck with 3 bodyguards) Combing my fingers through my long hair as I gave myself a quick look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. I didn't have long before there was a knock on my door.

"Miss Scott … The bus is ready to leave."

Flashing a dazzling grin over my shoulder at #Steve, I gave a quick nod and as my feet carried me across the room to the waiting tour bus.||

\- Abel -

[["Here kid, #Tigs had too much to drink, you need to go clean up"

Was he fucking kidding me? Being prospect fucking sucked balls. You'd think that considering my Dad was the President I'd get it easier. This was my family's legacy after all. Not to mention this wasn't even our fucking club house but I had to look after these assholes. Letting out a loud and annoyed huff, it was only greeted by loud laughing from the rest of the Club. We had business with SAMREN and most of the club had driven up to Reno on Friday for a weekend away. My Dad and his VP #Opie had agreed that as prospect I could come with. It was supposed to be fun. If I knew that I would have ended up as a fucking babysitter, I'd have stayed home. I knew they probably only did that to fuck with me. It seemed to be their favorite past time. But I wanted that Kutte more than I'd ever wanted anything before so if this is what I had to do to prove myself. I'd have to suck it up.

Once I had got through the humiliation and #Tig seemed to be drinking again. I rolled my eyes; moving towards the bathroom to clean myself up before I slipped outside and around the corner, pulling a cigarette from the carton that was shoved into my pocket. I always enjoyed coming to Reno, it was change from the mundane life of living in Charming; but what I loved even more was the freedom of the drive there and back.

Life didn't get much more perfect than when you did long hauls. Nothing but speed and open road, there were no rules, no cleaning up after anyone, no bitching .. just you. Your thoughts and the road. Lighting up my cigarette. I took a long puff and leaned back against the wall; this was my little bit of peace and quiet on this trip.]]

\- Lydia -

||It was only felt like a few minutes after I'd settled on my bed in the tour bus, headphones plugged in and my favorite movie starting before I felt the bus come to a stop. Furrowing my brows, I moved everything aside and got to my feet. Grabbing my jacket on the way out to see what was going on.||

What's going on? Why did we stop.

||Glancing around, I noticed that the bus at stopped in a quiet parking lot; whilst the driver was on the phone pacing up and down.

"It seems we're going to be a while, Miss Scott. Why don't you go back to bed." I nodded and proceeded to head back to the tour bus when something caught my attention. Craning my neck; I squinted to look across the street. There looked to be a party of sorts going on, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As much as I loved my life as a singer and Scott. I had always been the "Good" girl, doing exactly what was expected of me. My studies and music had /always/ come first; as it should. But I also felt like I was missing out. The guys across the street were standing around laughing and talking so loud that even from across the street you could hear them. Stealing a quick glance back at my bodyguards and the driver. They had said it would be a while. How bad would sneaking over and having one drink really be? I didn't even have to stay that long, right? I could feel my heart begin to pound in my chest as I debated sneaking over there. My parents would be so angry if they knew what I wanted to do, but they weren't here, they were in Tree Hill while I was in Reno. They'd never have to know. I'd go over, check it out and be back before anyone even realised I'd done it. Sneaking back onto my bus, applied a quick layer and lip gloss and fixed up my make-up. Excitement rushing through me at the thought of what I was about to do. Once I was sure that #Steve hadn't seen me, I snuck out and ran across the road, not really sure what I was doing mixing with big, scary dudes who had tattoos and bikes, especially when I didn't even have one little tattoo myself.||

\- Abel -

[[Shit was starting to quieten out. Most of the guys were passed out from drinking all over the bar and the rest were stumbling around trying to show who had the bigger dicks.. In other words, just another night with the club. As I was putting out my cigarette and getting ready to head back inside, I caught site of a fancy bus stop across the street and the next thing some rich, fancy chick who looked barely legal ran across the street like she was hiding from someone. Amusement and curiosity forced me to pause in mid step; watching to see if she was actually going to step through the doors. She already stood out like a sore thumb. I couldn't imagine what she thought she was going to gain by coming in here.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Looking for a good time? I know just the place"

Barking out a loud laugh at the horror on her face, I'm guessing she'd never been hit on my a drunk biker before.

"No, why would you even suggest something like that? I just … wanted a drink."

Smirking, I stepped forward, not sure why I even cared but rolled my eyes at #Cash; he was an older member of a SAMREN, I'd met him a couple of times during our other trips up to Reno. He usually went for the freaks; he was even worse than #Tig. Somehow, I doubted this girl was going to give him what the rest of the Cro eaters gave up.]]

Bro, I don't think she's your type.

[[Moving between this strange girl and #Cash; waiting for him to rather go find someone else to harass for the night; before I turned to the brunette. Looking her up and down.]]

Sweetheart, I think you're in the wrong place.

[[She huffed and rolled her eyes at me, which only added to the amusement I felt. I was like watching a Kitten walk into a Lion's den, she clearly had no idea how over her head she was here.

"How would you know, You don't even know me. I can drink wherever I want"  
Brows arch, I motioned with my head towards the open door of the pub.]]

Are you even /allowed/ to drink? You look like you're 16. What's wrong? Mommy and Daddy take away your phone?

[[Okay, maybe I was just being a dick now. But it didn't take much to see how out of place she was, whether it was too prove a point or piss someone off I don't know nor do I care. I was clearly having way too much fun fucking with her right now.]]

\- Lydia -

||I'm not sure what was annoying me more right now, some really gross man old enough to be Grandfather trying to hit on me, or this idiot who thought it was hilarious and basically just called me a child. Glaring at him, I glanced around quickly wondering why I'd thought it would be such a good idea coming over here. But now if I left he would think I was only a kid, I guess I got GrandDad Dan's stubbornness too, because instead of heading back to my Tour Bus, I folded my arms across my chest.||

Actually, I'm over 21 thank you very much. And no, no one took anything away from me, I just wanted a drink. That's what I'm going to get.

||Pushing past him and into the pub, I was really regretting my decision right now, this was the last place I'd ever imagine myself. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, just this time it wasn't because of who I was but more because they noticed as much as I did how I /did not/ belong here right now.

I waited as the bartender served a rowdy group of guys that were seated at the end of the counter bar before he noticed me. But before I could order the annoying guy from outside was standing next to me again amusement so clear across his features.

"Billy, we'll get two beers here .. or do you want a water?"

I'd never had a beer in my life, but my pride and stubbornness was getting the best of me.||

Beer is fine …

||Shrugging, casually as I took a seat on one of the bar stools; sipping on the bitter liquid as I tried to force it down my throat without giving away just how disgusting it was. Just as I was about to take another sip there was a loud commotion outside before a rush of huge bikers made their way towards the door. It was like I was watching a movie. Everything was in slow motion but happening way too quickly to even gasp at the same time.

"Get her the fuck out of here, Abel."  
A older guy who looked like he could be related to the idiot I was talking to shouted over the noise of loud voices. Suddenly everyone seemed to have a gun. Before I could ask what was going on there were a dozen gunshots and screaming as this Abel guy pulled me off my chair and under the table.

"This way"

Unable to even comprehend what the hell was going on, I listened obediently; following him out to his Bike that was parked around the corner; just in time to witness my Tour Bus begin to leave the parking lot across the road; obviously they had heard the shots and decided to do the best thing and get out of here .. shit.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, get on"

My eyes widen in both fear and surprise.||

You're kidding right? There is /No way/ I'm getting on a bike with you, I don't even know you.

||Moving back immediately, my heart racing from both fear and the adrenalin rush this night was proving to put me through.

"Stop being such a fucking idiot. Where's your bus, car. taxi? If you want to stay here with them, Be my guess otherwise put this on and the get the fuck on the back of my bike so we can get out of here before one of us gets shot."

Glancing nervously to where the bus was only minutes before, I realised I had forgot my phone on the bus too. Goddammit. Sucking in a breath; I couldn't believe this was my only option. I was going to die tonight. That much I was sure of.

Grabbing the helmet; I pulled it onto my head and swung my legs over the seat of Abel's bike; not thinking of how awkward it was to wrap my arms around him as we sped away to some unknown destination. All I was concentrating on was not falling off.

If Abel or his friends didn't kill me my parents were going to, either way … I was dead, dead dead after tonight.||


	2. Chapter 2

Some roads lead nowhere.

~Part Two~

[[Shit had hit the bar quickly, as much as I wanted to stay and join in the fight going on, I knew it was best to get Hollywood as far away from the action as possible. Something told me that Biker bars weren't exactly her thing. Taking the first right, I couldn't help but smirk when her arms suddenly tightened around me. There was just something about her; I couldn't quite put my finger on it though, that drew me in. Once I was sure the sound of gunfire had stopped, I pulled into the first Motel I found, it wasn't anything expensive but it would do for a couple of hours. Cutting the engine and kicking down the stand, glancing over my shoulder to let the blonde behind me know she can get off the bike now.]]

Its nothing expensive, but it'll do for a couple of hours until shit has calmed down.

[[Motioning towards the motel with my head; I let her get off first, swinging my leg over the side and securing the helmets.

"I'm coming with you" brows arch for a moment but the girl looked really shaken up and a part of me felt bad for her, I was used to this kind of shit happening but it was probably a lot for those who weren't.]]

Sure darlin', let's get you out of here and into one of the rooms.

[[I still didn't know what all that was about but figured someone stole someone else's pussy which resulted in gunfire, this kind of thing happened all the time when you put Bikers and alcohol in the same room. Pushing open the doors, I lead #Lydia straight towards the counter, pulling a wad of cash from my pocket; ignoring the way that Lydia was staring at the bills.]]

I'll have one room for the night.

[[Once the attendant saw how much money I had, there were no questions, no hesitation … nothing, just the key to the motel room with the instructions on where to find the vending machine and a couple of restaurants and bars in the area.]]

We won't be needing any of those, Oh .. and one more thing …

[[Handing the guy another hundred dollars, I glanced warily over my shoulder for a second.]]

If anyone asks, we're not here, you haven't seen us all night .. got it?

[[Giving him a look that said I meant business from the look of the place and the fact that it was practically secluded, I guessed he was used to shady deals going down here, it looked like the kind of place a lot of illegal stuff went down, no cops; no cameras; no interruptions. Luckily for both our sakes I still had a loaded gun on me, so if anything happened, I could at least protect both of us. Jogging up the stairs two at a time, moving the key from one hand to the other, I unlocked the door and led Blondie in; flipping on the light and making sure to lock the door behind us. She'd been far more quiet now than she was in the pub and it was beginning to get awkward.]]

We'll be fine here until I know shit has calmed down, I'll take you to your bus afterwards if you'd like. There is some cash if you want to get some food.

[[Pulling everything from my pockets and setting them down on the counter; I hadn't really given any thoughts to blondie's reaction to weapons when I reached into the back of my pants to retrieve my Glock.

"OhMyGod … Why do you have a gun? Are you crazy? Those guys are going to come back and kill us .. or the police will be here and we're going to to go jail .. OhMyGod, my Dad .. they're never going to let me out of the house again .."

Amusement rose as I watched her start to pace up and down; she looked like she was about to burst into tears and I couldn't help but laugh .. Yeah, yeah, dick move I know. But it was just funny for me to see someone so naive about this way of life, especially since she was the one who stepped foot into the bar to start with; trying to refrain from laughter when she stopped pacing and glared at me instead.

"It's not funny .. How is /any/ of this funny to you? We were almost killed back there, you do realise that right? We're in some crappy motel hiding away from thugs .. or cops or someone and you're sitting there /laughing/ at me."

I rolled my eyes and fell back on the bed.]]

Relax Princess, we didn't nearly die, so someone shot off a couple of rounds to show how big their dicks were. No big deal. You need to relax a little. As for going to jail, it's legal to carry gun on you, we haven't done anything wrong.

[["First, don't call me 'Princess' my name is Lydia … Lydia Scott, do you have any idea who my parents are? Secondly, unlike you … I'm not used to being shot at .. I don't know what kind of life you have, but clearly there is something wrong with you"

I know she thought she was insulting me, but really all of this was beyond amusing. So, blondie had a name .. Lydia .. it was kind of pretty and suited her, but I had no idea what the fuck she was going on about.]]

How the fuck must I know who your parents are, Princess? King and Queen of the universe?

[[I should probably stop trying to piss her off, but it was funny and we were going to be here for a while, might as well have some fun in the meantime.]]


	3. Chapter 3

Some roads lead nowhere

~ Part Three ~

[["So, like have you ever used this before?"

Lifting my head slightly to take a look at what Lydia was referring to, shoulder rolled in a slight shrug.]]

If you mean have I killed anyone then yeah, but he was a dick to me and deserved it.

[[Trying to hide the smirk on my face was harder than I had anticipated and Lydia's reaction only made it harder, from my position on my bed I could see the way her eyebrows shot up in complete surprise, I couldn't tell if she was just shocked or scared too. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, as I moved to my feet, the laughter I was trying so hard to contain, bubbled out.]]

Relax, Princess. You're way too tense. It's called a joke. But yes, I've fired it before. A gun isn't dangerous, it's the people who use it that make it a danger.

[["You're such an ass."

Smirking; I reached for some of the cash that I had set on the counter, only a few more minutes and I would risk leaving this place. The clicking from Lydia's phone broke the silence that had fallen over us until I heard the sound of a few motorcycles pulling up not far from the room, glancing over with furrowed brows to the blonde on the bed.]]

Who are you texting?

[[I didn't wait for a response before snatching the phone from her hand, ignoring her protests for me to hand it back.]]

Just wait here, Do not leave this room … got it?

[[It was only a few minutes later there was a knock on the front door, instantly; I reached for my gun.]]

Who is it?

[[Motioning for Lydia to keep quiet and hide in the bathroom; I wasn't stupid, no one was even supposed to know we were here, not even my club; so the chances of the person on the other side of the door being someone we could trust was slim to none.

"Look man, We're not looking for trouble. Just give us the girl and you and your club can walk away from this. We got no beef with you."

Furrowing my brows while stealing a quick look at Lydia, I could see fear written all over her face, though it would be easy for me to just hand the blonde over and walk out of here, there was something about this whole situation that just didn't make sense, She wasn't the type to get mixed up in business like this.]]

Yeah, that's not going to happen. But I'll tell you what. Leave now without the girl and I promise my club won't kick your asses - too much.

[[Without another word, I snatched Lydia's phone from her hand, dropping it on the floor and smashing it with my foot; despite the horrific expression on her face.

"Abel .. What the hell was that for? That's my phone how am I supposed to call my parents or … or the police now?"

My eyes rolled in response and I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up and hissed in a hushed whisper.]]

Shh … Stop talking if you want to live and do exactly as I say. Sit there on the floor and don't say a single word. We have to get out of here.

[[Moving stealthily to the window; There weren't motorcycles on this side, using my strength to open the window enough for Lydia to climb out and along the balcony to the next room which had a fire escape leading down.

"If you don't give us the girl, we're going to come in and get her. Things will get messy kid."

Motioning for Lydia to come to me now, I reached for my gun and the keys for my bike; making sure to use what I could to block the door, not that it would help for long, I'd seen the fire power these guys were carrying and they meant business.]]

You need to climb out onto the balcony and over the edge to the next room before going down the fire escape. But we need to do this quickly.

[["Are you crazy? I can't go out there and I need my phone which let me remind you, you smashed." Jesus christ this chick was going to be the death of me, it took everything not to snap at her that both of our lives were in danger right now.]]

I'll be right here, do you trust me? Just forget your phone we'll figure out when we find somewhere safe. But you need to move now before they start shooting and trust me, I think your odds are better with me… Now GO, Lydia.  
[[Hesitating for only a second, but I wasn't sure if they'd somehow got a tracking device on my phone as well, we couldn't risk anything else like this happening again, it was going to be a bitch trying to get hold of our folks but at least I knew our lives would be safer, it was more of a challenge trying talk Lydia into climbing over balcony. Unfortunately; just as we made it towards the fire escape, I heard shouting and figured they'd realised that we were out of the room.]]

Just stand back, let me go first, keep your head down though.

[[Jumping down, I grabbed Lydia's arm, helping her down along with me and leading her behind the nearest car. For whatever the reason, I felt the need to protect her. It was strange and I had no idea where it came from; regardless I wasn't about to let them take her anywhere, unless it was over my dead body.]]

We need to get to my bike, just stay close okay?

[[Hesitation washed over me for a moment as I turned back to Lydia before they noticed us; she looked as though she was about to start hyperventilating or crying or something, I wasn't comfortable around crying girls.]]

Don't worry okay? Guys like this don't scare me, I won't let anything happen to you, Princess.

[[Offering the scared girl a warm grin, luckily for us there were a few cars scattered across the parking lot for us to use as cover while making it towards my bike. By the time they noticed us, we were on the bike and I was encouraging Lydia to hold on tight, I needed to get these guys off our tails before we figured out our next move.]]


	4. Chapter 4

Some roads lead nowhere.

\- Part Four -

[["Abel .. Abel .. Abeeeeeeel"

Lydia's voice started to get louder in my ear and I could feel her tugging on the back of my kutte, Glancing from the left then to the right side mirrors, Once I made sure that we weren't being followed by the motherfuckers who just tried to kill us and there were no cars, I slowly manoeuvred my bike onto the side of the road, cutting the engine and allowed Lydia to get off first, before I kicked my legs over the side and paced a little, needing to stretch them. I had no idea how long we'd been riding for or even where we were. I left Lydia alone for a while to let her wrap her head around everything that had just happened.

"We nearly died back there … who /were/ they? .. what did they want? OhMyGosh, are they looking for us? We're dead .. if they find us they're going to kill us, we'll never see our families again .."

Jesus christ why are all women so fucking dramatic? I watched Lydia pace up and down in the middle of the goddamn road, as well before she decided that she didn't want to stand anymore and just sat the fuck down. Reaching inside my Kutte I pulled out my last pack of cigarettes, I slide one between my lips and reached for my lighter. Thank fuck this chick didn't smoke or I'd be even more screwed than I already was. Shaking my head, I tried to figure out how Lydia of all people got mixed up in this, I mean if she was freaking out now, imagine her reaction to meeting the rest of my family.

The images of Gemma or my mother Wendy, sitting her down and trying to explain our way of life caused a burst of laughter to fall from my lips, Lydia's horrified expression did nothing but make me laugh more until I was almost sitting on the road with her, It's only when I suddenly felt a sharp sting I realised that I had burnt myself with the cigarette.]]

What the fuck …

[[Taking the last puff before I dropped it and squashed the bud with the toes of my shoes, dusting off the ashes to reveal a whole now in my jeans. That pulled me a little out of my thoughts and back to reality. I moved into the road where Lydia was sitting and knelt down.]]

First, Darlin' … You gotta get outta the road before we become road kill …

[[As I tried to help her up, she pulled away from me in anger and confusion, but at least she moved.

"You want me to trust you, but you won't tell me anything and just laugh at me like I'm some joke. … What is going on and why aren't you as freaked out as I am? They shot at us and tried to kill us? Doesn't that scare you? We got no phones to call our parents and nowhere to sleep tonight."

She had a point, until I knew who those guys were or how they found us, we couldn't trust anyone. Meaning that we had to figure this out together, They could have slipped a tracker onto my bike too, which meant, No credit card or debit cards, no phones and now we were going to have to get rid of my bike too … We were so royally screwed, as if to make things worse; my gun was almost out of bullets and I didn't have extra magazines on me. I wasn't going to tell Lydia any of this for obvious reasons. Her freaking out was only going to make it that much harder to laylow.]]

I honestly don't know. I'm guessing those guys were there for you for a reason, they're clearly had no interested in me which leaves me to think it's got nothin' to do with our club. I'm not scared, yes; we're kinda fucked at this time. But, I've been through worse and we'll figure this out. For now though it means not talking to your family, no phones, no credit cards and we're gotta ditch my bike in case they've put a tracker on it. I have an idea, but you gotta stay calm Lydia. Freaking out only puts more attention on us and makes it harder to stay off their radar.

[["We can just go to the police, I mean they'll understand right?"

Scoffing in response this poor girl seriously had /no idea/ what kind of world she entered, and even if for the craziest reason I listened to her, I had no idea where the nearest police station is or if the cops were on the Bikers pay roll and tipped them off that we were there, we'd be the easiest fucking ducks for them to get too. Adamantly, shaking my head, I motioned once more for the bike.]]

No. Fucking. Way.., we don't know if we can trust the cops. They could be on the payroll and let them know where we are. C'mon, darlin'. I saw a sign for a gas station not far from here, we'll fill this baby up, use what little cash we got to get some food and go look for a place we can crash for a couple of days until I can figure out our next move.

[[We were sitting ducks on the side of the road and if my ol' man was here, I was sure he'd have slapped me across the head and told me he taught me better than to stay out in the open. I chuckled at the thought, knowing that by now SAMCRO would know something was up and would hopefully be looking for us, but probably so would Lydia's folks and if they had a lot of cash, (Which makes sense on why they'd want Lydia so bad.) it would mean the cops, media and those assholes would be looking for us too. I couldn't risk either of our lives by waiting for my club. Pausing briefly once Lydia was on the back of my bike and holding on, I gave her leg a reassuring tap.]]

Relax, Sweetheart. My Club will know shits gone down by now and be looking for us, I promise you're safe with me…


End file.
